Peter Gabriel
Peter Brian Gabriel (ur. 13 lutego 1950 w Chobham) – brytyjski muzyk progresywnego rocka i ambitnego popu, a także wokalista, pianista i producent działający na scenie muzycznej od 1967. Jest współzałożycielem i współtwórcą grupy Genesis, po odejściu z której poświęcił się karierze solowej. Największym sukcesem komercyjnym był jego piąty solowy album So, który wybił się na szczyty list przebojów takimi piosenkami jak „Sledgehammer”, „In your Eyes” czy duetem z Kate Bush „Don't Give Up”. Napisał również muzykę do filmów, m.in. Ptasiek (reż. Alan Parker), Ostatnie kuszenie Chrystusa i Gangi Nowego Jorku (reż. Martin Scorsese). Peter Gabriel zaangażowany był także w wiele interdyscyplinarnych, multimedialnych projektów. Był jednym z pierwszych artystów traktujących teledysk jako autonomiczny gatunek sztuki, a nie tylko jako środek promocji albumu. W grudniu 1993 wkroczył na arenę multimediów z kolejnym w jego karierze osiągnięciem: „Xplora 1: Peter Gabriel’s Secret World”. W ten sposób został pierwszym artystą rockowym, który aktywnie włączył się do tworzenia programów multimedialnych (CD-ROM). W 2004 przygotował nową wersję utworu pod tytułem „Curtains” na potrzeby gry Myst IV: Objawienie. Jest członkiem Amnesty International i współzałożycielem organizacji Witness. Czynnie udziela się w akcjach charytatywnych (koncert 46664 czy Live Aid). Dzieciństwo i założenie Genesis Peter Gabriel urodził się w hrabstwie Surrey, jego ojcem był Ralph Parton Gabriel (zmarły w wieku 100 lat w dniu 9 listopada 2012 roku), inżynier elektryk. Państwo Gabrielowie prowadzili własny interes, byli właścicielami farmy Coxhill. Pochodząca z rodziny z muzycznymi inklinacjami, matka Edith Irene Allen, uczyła chłopca gry na fortepianie, co nie wzbudzało wówczas jego entuzjazmu: „Petera nudziły lekcje gry na fortepianie, nie miał dość silnej motywacji, by przy nich wytrwać”. Od najmłodszych lat Peter sprawiał wrażenie osoby zamkniętej w sobie, jak sam wspominał: „Matka i siostra chodziły do klubów bądź jeździły konno. Mnie to zupełnie nie pociągało, więc zostawałem na farmie i pogrążałem się w swoim własnym świecie. To chyba wtedy zacząłem być pochłonięty własną wyobraźnią”. W 1963 roku rozpoczął naukę w prywatnej szkole średniej Charterhouse i zamieszkał w internacie. Placówka nie zrobiła na nim dobrego wrażenia: „W szkołach prywatnych panowała nieprzyjazna, groźna, uciążliwa atmosfera. (…) Dla kogoś, kto przedtem żył jak w gnieździe, było to koszmarnym snem. Sądzę, że ci, którzy czuli się tu świetnie, zawdzięczali to swoim sukcesom w sporcie, w nauce, w humanistyce, albo byli urodzeni do życia w towarzystwie. Ja nie spełniałem żadnego z tych warunków, więc czułem się nieprzystosowany”. W okolicach 1963 roku skomponował swoją pierwszą piosenkę Sammy The Slug, rok później zaczął grać na perkusji, co ostatecznie porzucił. Dysponował jednakże dobrym głosem i postanowił że zostanie muzykiem „żeby imponować dziewczętom”. Fascynował się wtedy twórczością Otisa Reddinga, na kanwie wspólnego zainteresowania oraz niechęci do warunków panujących w szkole, zaprzyjaźnił się z Tonym Banksem. Jeszcze jako perkusista, w wieku piętnastu lat, Peter po raz pierwszy dołączył do zespołu The Milords, który tworzyli starsi uczniowie Charterhouse. Przez skład przewinęli się także Banks oraz Anthony Phillips. Nadal w roli perkusisty zmienił barwy i w 1966 znalazł się razem z Phillipsem na pokładzie formacji Spoken Word. W tym samym roku Gabriel, Banks, Phillips założyli The Garden Wall. Skład uzupełniał perkusista Chris Stewart. W tym też okresie Peter poznał Jill Moore, którą poślubił w marcu 1971 roku. Tony i Peter zaczęli komponować, pierwszym wspólnym dziełem był utwór początkowo noszący tytuł She is Beautiful, który ostatecznie jako The Serpent trafił na debiutancką płytę Genesis. Do składu dołączył pochodzący z formacji Anon Mike Rutherford i grupa zarejestrowała składające się z sześciu utworów demo. Rozpoczęła się wtedy współpraca ze związanym z wytwórnią Decca producentem Jonathanem Kingiem, który zaproponował zmianę nazwy zespołu na Genesis. Genesis W roli wokalisty Gabriel z zespołem nagrał w sumie sześć albumów. Skład zespołu początkowo ulegał zmianie. Po wydaniu drugiej płyty Trespass odszedł John Mayhew, którego miejsce za bębnami zajął Phil Collins, natomiast Phillipsa zastąpił Steve Hackett. W Genesis Peter stał się głównym autorem tekstów, często w formie dość rozbudowanych historii – najlepszym przykładem był The Musical Box pochodzący z Nursery Cryme. Był on także pomysłodawcą uzupełnienia wizerunku scenicznego o różnego rodzaju rekwizyty teatralne, kostiumy, przebrania itp. Pierwotne przyczyny tegoż były dość prozaiczne – Genesis w pierwszym okresie działalności w sposób dotkliwy doświadczał różnorakich awarii sprzętu, skutkiem czego przerwy między utworami stawały się niebezpiecznie długie, więc Peter postanowił przykuć uwagę publiczności swoją osobą. Używał m.in. maski lisa, starca, wielkich skrzydeł nietoperza, korony cierniowej, hełmu, a także malował twarz. Czasem wdychał hel, aby zmienić głos podczas występu. Rozbudowywane nieustannie rekwizyty sceniczne skomplikowały z czasem relacje wewnątrz zespołu. Szczególnie nie przepadał za nimi Phil Collins, który twierdził, że cierpi z tego powodu muzyka. Po wydaniu Selling England by the Pound, Gabriel powoli zaczął myśleć o odejściu: „W stosunkach wewnątrz grupy zawsze rozgrywają się starcia o własne ego jej członków. Kiedy ma się zły dzień, pojawiają się wątpliwości: Czy warto ciągnąć to dalej?''Ale zaraz potem nastrój się poprawia i myśli się: ''Ależ to jest wspaniałe. Moja chęć odejścia narastała powoli. Na potrzeby kolejnego albumu The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway stworzył postać Raela, który odbywał swego rodzaju wewnętrzną podróż. Gabriel wymógł na kolegach to, iż miał być on jedynym autorem tekstów poszczególnych piosenek ilustrujących całość dzieła. W tym samym czasie otrzymał propozycję napisania scenariusza od Williama Friedkina, świętującego sukces Egzorcysty. Jako że próby do nagrania The Lamb… już się rozpoczęły, to sprawy zaczęły się komplikować, tym bardziej, że propozycji Friedkina sprzeciwił się Tony Banks. Ostatecznie jednak reżyser wycofał się z pomysłu. Napięcia w zespole pozostały, jako że Peter wraz z Jill spodziewali się dziecka i wokalista nie mógł poświęcać tyle czasu Genesis, zalegał także z obiecanymi przez siebie tekstami. 26 lipca 1974 urodziła się Anna-Maria: „Narodziny córki były dla mnie doświadczeniem, które odsunęło wszystkie inne sprawy mojego życia w cień. Nie chciałem już być produktem z taśmy montażowej gwiazd rocka. Rzeczą ważniejszą od albumu stało się dla mnie to, aby wszystko ułożyło się dobrze z Jill i Anną. Było to powodem wielu spięć w zespole”. Tony Banks: „Praca w grupie wymagała wówczas wielkiego poświęcenia i Peter jako pierwszy nie był w stanie temu podołać. Teraz doskonale to rozumiem, ale wtedy było inaczej, bo jeszcze nie miałem dzieci i nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, co to oznacza. Peter dojrzał wcześniej od nas”. Praca nad płytą przeciągała się i trwała w sumie pięć miesięcy. Trasa promująca dwupłytowe dzieło okazała się wyczerpująca. Historia Raela była ilustrowana pokazami slajdów, które zacinały się praktycznie za każdym razem, niektóre rekwizyty i przebrania używane przez Gabriela były monstrualnych rozmiarów i przez to trudne w użyciu podczas koncertów. Poza tym grupa wykonywała swoje dzieło w całości, co nie przypadło wszystkim do gustu, pojawiły się bowiem głosy, że druga płyta zestawu była wyraźnie słabsza od pierwszej. Podczas trasy Peter podjął nieodwołalnie decyzję o odejściu, mimo że Banks wielokrotnie nakłaniał go do pozostania. Ostatni koncert z Gabrielem miał miejsce we Francji, w maju 1975 roku. Obowiązki wokalisty przejął następnie Phil Collins. Dyskografia Albumy Ścieżki dźwiękowe Albumy koncertowe Kompilacje Inne Nagrody, pozycje na listach przebojów i rekordy * nagrody Grammy ** 1989 Passion w kategorii najlepszy album new age ** 1992 Digging in the Dirt w kategorii najlepszy teledysk krótkometrażowy ** 1993 Steam w kategorii najlepszy teledysk krótkometrażowy ** 1995 Secret World Live w kategorii najlepszy teledysk długometrażowy * Piosenka Biko została umieszczona na liście 500 piosenek, które ukształtowały rock utworzonej przez Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Zobacz też * Krzysztof Antkowiak Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji